


i dont need help, joe

by Myworldoffanfanfiction



Series: Ageplay [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- Littles are known, Daddy!Joe, F/M, I can’t tag, I wrote this a while back and is now being posted, I’m srs I don’t take hate well, Little!Rami, M/M, More tags to be added, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Pacifiers, This is probably gonna be a long one, ageplay is normalised in this, bottles, hhhmmmm, idk why I put that, it helps with the plot, nsap, we shot live aid on the first day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldoffanfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldoffanfanfiction
Summary: Rami had presented at 18, the latest in the Malek family history to present. His family were worried when Sami presented at 14 and Rami didn’t, they had taken him to the doctor multiple times but even they didn’t understand. Normally twins presented at the same time, but Rami always thought he wasn’t normal so he didn’t worry too much.
Relationships: Joe Mazzello & Rami Malek, Joe Mazzello & Sami Malek, Joe Mazzello/Rami Malek, Rami Malek & Joe Mazzello, Rami Malek & Sami Malek, Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Series: Ageplay [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1086231
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes if u know me from my other work, u will know I posted this chapter there to test if u wanted it as a separate work and yall did! So here it is! 
> 
> I can’t express this enough when I say if u don’t like non-sexual ageplay then please do not read. I’m ‘sEnSiTive’ at the moment and probably won’t take well too hate, so if u dislike ageplay just keep scrolling past :) 
> 
> Also, DO NOT SEND THIS TOO THE BOYS. Do I rlly need to explain myself for that?

Rami had presented at 18, the latest in the Malek family history to present. His family were worried when Sami presented at 14 and Rami didn’t, they had taken him to the doctor multiple times but even they didn’t understand. Normally twins presented at the same time, not always in the same way but normally they were somewhat similar. Sami had presented with a scent, an Alpha scent. The Malek family had only ever really had alphas or betas, there was one omega apparently in the family from centuries ago but obviously he wasn’t around anymore, but no caregivers or littles. Not one, until Rami and Sami’s 18th.

Sami has already been protective of Rami before and after presenting, always hugging and cheering Rami up when he would get sad or grazed a knee, and after he presented himself, he would snarl and beat up Rami’s bullies if they as so as looked at him wrong (Sadly, the bullying got worse when they realised Rami hadn’t presented, calling him a freak and what not. It had already been going on for years, but when one of them found out he hadn’t presented all hell broke loose for the shorter twin) Sami had been expelled many time for beating up other students.

But in their 18th, Sami was even more protective than normal, and Rami looked like he needed it. The 18 year old kept mumbling something about his head feeling fuzzy, his body feeling tired and overall feeling small. His mother didn’t know what to do, other than let Sami keep an eye on him whilst she would check in on them in the living room when she wasn’t too busy with setting up her boys’ cake in the kitchen. It was when the twins’ mother and sister came in the living room singing happy birthday that Rami properly presented.

He bursted into tears, fighting off Sami desperately and his smaller than average legs kicking out in annoyance at the blankets covering them. The other three froze, unsure what to do to calm Rami’s abnormal behaviour. The oldest of the twins was always mistaken for the younger, as he was more calm and shy compared to Sami, who was the broader and ‘bigger’ twin their entire lives. But back to now, Rami was whining and whimpering and crying big fat tears that fell down his distressed face. Sami was the first to move, hugging Rami close to his chest and rocking, not knowing where the actions were coming from, but knowing his alpha mind needed to protect and keep in control whilst Rami didn’t seem like he would be able too do it himself.

“Shhh, Shh, your alright, Bubba, it’s okay” Sami said softly, somehow the words acting as magic as he started to slowly calm down. His kicking stopping then the trying-to-escape-and-probably-hide- actions dying down along with it.

Bubba, that was what the whole family used to call Rami. Sami was Bubby. They hadn’t been called that since they were probably late toddlers-

Oh.

The Malek family just had their first little present themselves.

That Littles name was Rami Malek, and he didn’t know how to feel about this whole thing at first.

-^*^-

Rami had taken the presentation with hatred and fear. He was ashamed, hated himself that his biology made him the only worthless, unable-to-care-for-himself in the family. He knew how some people didn’t like littles, how even some caregivers weren’t okay with littles, hating themselves for having to look after a ‘burden’ such as a little. It wasn’t fair to Rami that Sami got to be the new ‘man of the house’ whilst Rami was thrown in a loophole: just turning 18 only to go all the way back again... and in the worse way possible also. He has ruined their birthday with his snotty, brat behaviour. Those were his words, not his families. Apparently thy found little Rami a ‘darling’ when he started to calm down. Shy, quiet and very clingy, just like Rami was when he was a proper toddler. They didn’t get an age out of the little, but their mother had guessed around 1-2, which was just totally fabulous. 18 years only to be thrown full circle because his biology was an asshole. He hated it.

Nobody from their own school found out, thank the lords. Like hell would he ever be able to go through all the taunts and hits and kicks with the little side constantly in his ear, asking when he could come out to play and asking whether he could come out to pet a dog that walked by or just come out to hug Sami or his sister or mother. It was like having a personal toddler talking your brain off all day.

Rami went weeks without ‘slipping’, and Sami had to force him into it (with grate pain, as Rami was so stubborn) once it got too long. Sami had been the one to do the research for Rami, knowing his older- younger?- brother wouldn’t ever do it himself. He knew the hours a little needed sleep, the amount of food and water, and how much they should go down to ‘headspace’. He had also looked up how to force a little into headspace safely, that search being the second he searched up and had learnt all the tricks. There were ones were you could scare them into it, or you could coddle and coo them into it until they broke. Sami really didn’t want to scare his brother to death, because that would annoy him more than help, so cooing and coddling it was. It took 2 hours, and at 1 and half Sami felt like scaring his brother would’ve been the better way to work this. As cruel as it seemed. Rami obviously broke after a while, with tears in his eyes and his lip quivering as he put his arms up for a hug from Sami. who had been trying to wrap the boy in a blanket with a lot of trouble as before, Rami sat on the edge of his bed and wriggled to try get away.

“Oh hello there” Sami said in a hushed tone, sitting next to the boy and putting the blanket in the now babies lap “Hello bubba” he hugged him gently rubbing and patting his back comfortingly. Rami whines at the contact, wriggling towards it in glee and fuzzy-ness as adult thoughts broke away from his mind bit by bit.

-^*^-

His family had been worried when Rami said about acting professionally, which only sparred Rami on to do it. He wanted to show his family he wasn’t just some burden or disgrace in the family, wanting to prove himself even when he knew he didn’t need to. His self doubt always clouding his thoughts and screaming that he was the disgrace of the entire Malek family, that even the caregiver in their family wouldn’t want to take care of him. Little Rami has broke down when the thoughts clouded his mind too, having a break down in Sami’s arms as he screamed and wailed ‘I’m sorry’ over and over until his throat practically bled (Sami, for once, called the others when the small drop of blood came from his twin brothers mouth)

His family knew how some littles could be treated, how if a famous little went out and got just the tiniest bit cranky ,the news paper title the next day would be in bold letters ‘brat’ or ‘unthankful’, because the media was a cruel place that took any chance they could to ruin another’s life.

But that didn’t stop Rami from getting all those small parts he had to play for a while, never really telling the fans who did like him that he was a little. His agent had told him to keep it a secret, like she thought Rami would want that information out to the world in the first place.

One day, he got a phone call

“A new tv show!” Marissa, his agent had excitedly told him. Rami, who had just been woken up rather rudely to him, wasn’t as excited.

“Wha?” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes and yawning widely

“It’s called ‘The Pacific’, has the kid from Jurassic Park in it too, it’s perfect for you-“

“Type casted, then?” He mumbled and sighed, flopping back onto his bed in annoyance. Every single time...

“Well.. yeah-“

“Great..”

“But hear me out! This would be really good for you, it will get your name out!”

“That’s what you said for The War At Home..” he sighs again, but then grumbles “Fine” knowing she won’t stop pestering him until he does give in.

“Great! I will call them right away- oh and Rami?”

“Hm?”

“One of them is a caregiver” He could hear the wink as she hung up before they could get into that argument again

“Don’t need one” He mumbles and went back to bed until Sami called him from downstairs for him to ‘wake the hell up, snot brain’, a mutual nickname since they were 10.

-^*^-

He didn’t need one. Sami would always look after him the best he could. Sure bad days for them should’ve been called ‘the worst days ever to exist’ for them, but they managed. ‘Bad days’ to the twins either meant Rami being between headspaces, or Sami craving to take control of everything and everyone, some times it was both at the same time (Those days were too bad to have a name). Thankfully, today wasn’t a bad day, so as Rami went down the stairs of their shared apartment, Sami didn’t feel the need to carry him to where he wanted his brother to go, and Rami didn’t feel the fear of having to go down the stairs on his own.

When Sami was in ‘Rut’, an Alphas headspace, he could be quite controlling, always wanting to be in power. It sounded mean but it wasn’t, he didn’t do anything to make anyone (Rami in this case) do his dirty work like some ungrateful king from the olden days, or force Rami into headspace because he wanted someone to have control over (Some caregivers did that with their own littles, if that little had agreed to it when not in their respective headspace), it was more that Sami would be over-protective of Rami and do everything for him, getting a little angry when Rami tried to do something himself. It sounded rude and control-hungry when being put into words, but it was one of those things where you had to be there too understand it.

But back to the present, Rami was pouring himself some coffee when he spoke up, his sleepy voice cutting through the comfortable silence with how deep it was “Doin a show soon” He yawned and went over too the dining table, taking a sip of his coffee as he sat.

Sami looked up at him from where he was grading his students’ papers, always liking to do it straight after the test was done so he could get it all out of the way “Oh? What’s this one about?”

“I..” Oh shit, he literally didn’t know. He hadn’t asked Marissa...

“You don’t know” Sami sighed, reading his brother like an open book. Of course Rami’s sleep-medalled Brain wouldn’t have the energy too ask.

“No..” shit “shit..” He sighed and shook his head, then snorting

Sami also let out a small laugh “You idiot”

“It’s not my fau-“ Rami was cut off by another snort, and a full on laugh, sliding down his chair slightly as he covered his mouth as if it would stop his giggles “Oh gosh I don’t know!” He laughed out

Sami shook his head fondly and laughed along with him.

An idiot.


	2. Boot Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I forget about this fanfic? Maybe- 
> 
> Have yall been asking for more? Yes 
> 
> Have I finally delivered what u want? Yes because I’m that nice :)

The first day of boot camp was probably the first and last decent day the newly met Pacific cast members had. The first day they didn’t really do anything physical, just went over things, got to their rooms and ate their dinner and went back to their dorms. Thankfully, Joe and Rami we’re together in the same room. Thankfully because the two were already two peas in a pod from the first audition they were put in together with the famous Stephen Spielberg recording them with the cam-corder. 

Right now, Joe dumped his bag under the uncomfortable looking bed as he face planted it, groaning into the not-so-soft pillows that they would be sleeping on for a month at most. 

Rami grinned softly and sat on his own bed, Joe apparently taking up the right one whilst Rami day on the left, opening his bag and pulling what he would need out and onto the bed or under his pillow. The room was small after all, he didn’t want to get into Joe’s space 

When he knew he was done, the chucked the bag onto the floor by the bed, the bag giving off an all to familiar rattling noise as he fell and landed 

Joe looked over at Rami with furrowed eyebrows “The hell was that?” He groaned as he wiped a hand over his face and sat up “Your bag rattles?” 

“I-.. no..” he shook his head and snapped out of it, grabbing the bag in a haist and sitting back down with it, looking in to see- 

His little headspace pacifier and Little Rami’s favourite rattle. Rami groaned as he took them out of his bad and by his side 

“Youvegottabekiddingme” he groaned as he grabbed the sticky note on the bottom of the bag and flopped backwards onto his back, his head thankfully hitting the pillow and not the metal headboard. The note read ‘Have fun on your tv show, drink water when you can and keep safe :) - sami’ 

“Asshole..” he mumbles as he threw the note back into the bag, his eyes closed as he hoped it fit in the bag 

“Rami..your a Little?” Joes voice was suddenly close to him, the sound of a the rattle being shaken a few times lightly behind heard by Rami, who snapped his eyes open as he watched Joe stand by Rami’s bed and inspect the rattle 

“Y-yeah..” he coughed awkwardly, pushing himself up and reaching for the rattle “I am.. can I have that-“ 

“When do you go little? Do the directors know?” He said as he pulled the rattle out of the curly haired boy’s reach, who fought the erge to whine and stomp his feet at his plans not going his way 

“I-I go little when I like, and yes, they know” He rolled his eyes, reaching for it again “Can I Please-“ He was cut off by the feelings of fingers wriggling their way up to his underarm, Joe grinning when Rami dropped his arms to slam it down on Joe’s hand 

“Joe don’t!” He all but yanked Joe’s hand out of his underarm “Littles are more-“ 

“Sensitive. So the rumours are true, littles are more ticklish” Joe grinned, poking Rami at each word when he said “I was right” 

Rami tried to hide his snorts and giggles but it failed terribly, only spurring Joe on more “Joe please, I don’t want this right now. Why don’t we go to sleep and forget about this, okay?” He hated this, and not just the tickles. He hated the topic of him being little. Because it was gross. It made him the disgrace in the Malek family. He was the bad apple, the child who should’ve been disowned as soon as he didn’t present at the right age.

Joe frowned “Rami I- I don’t mean it like that, I’m not mad or angry about you being little-“ 

“Please stop reminding me. I don’t need to right now” Rami sighed as he sat on his bed, picking up the pacifier and scoffing at it, hiding it also under the pillow along with his other stuff. Little Rami would probably need it to shut up

“O-okay, sorry” He looked back down at the rattle “But-“ 

“Here we go” Rami groaned

“This ones important, I promise!” Joe was quick to rush, making Rami arch an eyebrow up at him “If you do.. go.. down... how do the others deal with it?” Others?! 

“Others?! Your not gonna help if I do slip?” Rami was slowly starting to change his opinions on Mazzello. Yes, he hated his little side with all of his might, but to hear that Joe was just up and leave if there was a little around still bloody hurt. How cruel was this man? He had thought Joe was decent enough to help a little, or anyone for that matter, in need. What an ass-

“I don’t mean it like that! I’m a caregiver, I know how to help, I’m just saying about the others that aren’t!” Joe rushed out again, hands flailing around the place then stilling. Oh. 

“Your..” Ah, the ‘hot ginger’ or whatever Marissa has said was Joe. Oh “Oh..” How.. how did he not realise that?! Now that Rami thought about it, all of Joe’s traits and quirks lined up perfectly. 

Once snapping put of his realisation, knowing just starring off into space wasn’t an acceptable public action, he reached for his rattle slowly “Well on that case.. I’d like m-the rattle back please” 

Joe smiled just as shy to Rami as he handed the rattle to Rami, who just put it back into the bag and not caring if it made a noise. 

When Rami sat back up, he saw Joe, grinning not so shyly now, but with a soft, fond smile on his lips, that Rami couldn’t help but feel a little squirmy inside by. 

**

Oh god he was going to slip. He couldn’t do this scene again. It was too much. He couldn’t rip teeth out of another fake body- god it looked so fucking real. He couldn’t do this. He wouldn’t do this. He’s gonna slip. He’s gonna slip in front of all of these people and make a mockery of himself and get fired. He had promised he wouldn’t slip during filming, but this was the fifth take of this scene and it was waring him down. Joe had been sending him concerned faces in between scenes, looking like he wanted to go over there and help but he couldn’t. They had to finish this scene. It was the last scene of the day. He can do it. He can do it. He can’t do it 

He felt the drop physically as his legs gave out, falling face first into the mud, making everyone rush to him to pull him out. Oh god now he was all dirty. He whimpered at all the hands trying to grab at him as he was pulled up. Hands wiped away the mud out of us eyes gently and he looked up to see Joe’s concerned face, but just before the ginger got a word out a gun went off in the distance, making Rami whimper and curl up into Joe, who wrapped his arms around him gently and rocked him. Rami’s legs were still wobbly from the Drop, the fall and the fear 

“I don’t like it” Rami sobbed out, the Little gripping onto Joe’s Eugene clothes so tightly his knuckles, if they weren’t coated in mud, were to look white. He realised that Joe was gently cooing in his ear, rubbing and patting his back gently to soothe him as his body shivered with sobs. Someone started talking to them again, and Rami felt Joe’s head nod and slowly he was being lifted up onto Joe’s hip and soon enough they were walking away from that horrible set. He didn’t think Joe was muscly enough to carry him, what with the strict diet they were on at the moment, but maybe that was something to do with Caregiver-biology. Rami didn’t look into all of those things, he didn’t think he deserved to know if he was completely honest

Joe didn’t stop his cooing even when they got back to one of their trailers, somehow Joe didn’t show the difficulty of opening his trailer door and closing it again with Rami still perched up on his hip, sobbing pathetically. Once inside, Joe set Rami on the edge of the bed as he tried to wipe his teary and muddy face clear with his hands, but as they were just as dirty so he was getting nowhere, and endless loop of him feeling like a bad little boy 

“Joey” Rami whined before sobbing again, looking down at his hands that were coated in mud and dirt. Joe quickly came out from the small bathroom in the trailer, which Rami hadnt realised he had gone into, kneeling in front of Rami with his hands on the backs of Rami’s hips, which grounded Rami a lot more than he would like to admit 

“Hey, buddy, it’s okay, Joey is right here” He tried to wipe away at least some mud from his face, yet was failing miserably, just like Rami had “We are gonna take a quick bath, and then get you into some pyjamas and then you can play with your rattle if you want too, or we can go take a nap” Joe kept his voice calm as the pads of his thumb stroked his hips gently. Rami nodded slowly as his sobs slowly started to decreed with volume “Alright then” Rami didn’t realise that Joe had asked an actual question, and that him just plainly nodding didn’t make any sense. He honestly didn’t care, he just wanted all of the muck off of him, and maybe his rattle 

Rami felt himself he lifted once again, sniffling as he buried his face in Joey’s neck, effectively getting the both of them dirtier with the mud that Joe had picked up when he first held Rami. They made it to the tiny bathroom quickly, Rami feeling himself be set down on the closed toilet lid and his Snafu clothes be removed. Soon enough, he was in the tub, the dirt coming off of him as soon as he sat down. But of course, things couldn’t be that simple, because of course Little Rami didn’t like baths

Rami whined, but this time not from the fear of the gun shot going on earlier, from being in the bath itself. He sounded pleasing earlier, but now that he was in it his Little brain was telling him ‘nope, we ain’t doing this’ and that he must try to climb out of the bathtub now because being clean apparently sucks all of a sudden 

“What’s all that about?” Joe said with a smile, cupping some of the water with his hands and running it down from each other Rami’s shoulders as he struggled. With a lightly hand on his now clear shoulder, Joe was able to gently push him back in, traitor “Oh don’t give me that look, mr pouty face, I’m getting you all clean” Joe mock-frowned At Rami, who just continued to sulk as he contemplated trying to get out again 

“No baf” Rami sulked out, kicking his legs just because he could. But when he did, he found out that the water moving was actually really cool. Did Joey know about this? He could control the water with his legs! He couldn’t help but grin as he kicked his legs again, not nearly as controlled as Big Rami would’ve, what with his literal baby biology, his motors skills weren’t where they should’ve been 

Joe watched fondly as the baby in the bath actually enjoyed himself, opposed to his whining and sulking earlier “Oh so now you like the bath, huh?” He teased gently, trying his best too clean off Rami’s face without him starting his whining again 

Rami nodded and kicked again, splashing his hand gently with his palm open, making the water go onto Joe’s face, which apparently was the funniest thing on earth to Rami, who burst out into throaty giggles 

Joe, because little Rami’s laugh was just so contagious to his Caregiver mindset, burst out into laughter also, wiping away the water that had landed on his face. Then, he splashed Rami back gently, which helped him wipe off the rest of the mud and dirt off of his face and hair. Rami was non-the-wiser as he kept giggling as he splashed the water over and over again with both his palms open this time 

“Your a little trouble maker, huh” Joe said fondly, mainly to himself. Joe has met a few Littles before, one of his friends having one themselves, and she was adorable. But upon meeting Little Rami for the first time he was utterly in love, the baby was just that cute. Oh god he had him wrapped around his finger already 

“Alright bud, bedtime” Joe kept smiling, draining the bathtub, much to Rami’s displeasure, and lifted him up and standing, keeping a hand under his arm to hold him up whilst he reached over to grab a towel to wrap around his body. He took Rami’s hand and helped him toddle over to the bed once again, setting him down and helping him dry off his body 

Rami kept looking around as he let Joe do his thing, his attention diverting to his pillow, knowing what was under there. He grinned all baby-like and flopped onto his side, crawling his way up the small bed and pulling the rattle out from under the pillow, shaking it as Joe tried to chase after his wriggling body with the towel to finish his job 

“Your all wriggly, aren’t you? Like a little worm” Joe gently tickled the boys bare tummy with his index finger, making the big squeal and try to cover his tummy with his rattle quickly, said toy making a lot of noise as it was moved so quickly 

“No worm!” He giggles out as he shakes his head, laughing at the look Joe gave him “Your worm” 

“I’m a worm?!” Joe gasped, placing a hand over his heart dramatically, which was just oh so funny to Rami. Maybe Rami laughing at everything he did wasn’t the best for his ego, but it was making him happy, so Joe’s ego being inflated was just an added bonus “How dare you!” He threw the towel over Rami’s body, making it cover his face which made the boy scream at the sudden darkness as he tried to pull the towel off of his head. Once he managed to pull it off, his hair was all messy, making Joe practically melt at the happy little expression on the babies face

Yep, Joe already had it bad for little Rami

**

“Did you know that in your littlespace you are the cutest baby, like, ever?” Joe teased him later during dinner, after Rami had taken his nap and woken up big. His ears going red when Joe had explained what happened, and during dinner he had apologised to the other cast mates, and explained himself to the director, who just gave him a hug and told him it was alright. Now, they were at the cafeteria, both sitting next to each other and talking amongst themselves whilst the others did the same 

“Oh shut up, Joe,” Rami tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace “I know my.. little side can be bratty, and I’m sorry for slipping on you like that” 

Joe paled “What? No, Rami you.. you’ve got this wrong I- it’s okay, I didn’t mind it-“ 

“Yeah sure you didn’t” He sighed “Look, I know what most people think of Littles, that they are brats and-“ 

“What the fuck?!” Joe exclaimed, dropping his plastic fork onto his tray “Who told you that?” Joe glared at everyone in the room sitting around them “Who fucking told you that?” He turned back to Rami, who was giving him a confused face, shocked at the sudden protectiveness in Joe 

“Nobody here.. I just.. you don’t think that?” Rami asked in disbelief because didn’t everyone think that Littles were bratty and snotty and gross? He thought he got lucky with Sami being so nice about it 

“No. Barely anyone I know thinks that, Rami” Joe shook his head, taking Rami’s hand gently “Being little isn’t anything you should feel ashamed of” 

“Oh” Rami nodded to himself, feeling Joe squeeze his hand gently to comfort him 

Oh indeed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise ur hand if u would die for little Rami   
> *raises hand*


	3. Pacific Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was just barely finished, sitting in the corner like ‘please let me out :,(‘ sO Here it iiiiiis hope u enjoyyyyy please comment if u did and don’t comment if u didnnnnnt :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny Rami :3c
> 
> (Not beta read, we die like my self confidence ;) )

“Joe?” 

“SamSam!” 

“Oh, Rami, why do you have Joe’s phone?” 

“‘Cus I wanted to taaaaalk to you” Rami giggled from the other end of Joes phone. Joe had just gone to get Rami’s rattle from the bathroom (how it ended up there, neither of them really knew, but Rami had just had a bath and Joe suspected the little boy was the culprit) 

“Alright then bud, we are talking, how is it there?” 

“Borin’.. It gets scary sometimes” Rami mumbled quietly into the bottom end of the phone, making sure Joe didn’t hear. It had been weeks since Rami’s first incident of slipping, and Rami had been going into his headspace every odd night after their filming days since then

“Did you tell Joe?”

A whine, and loud, tired and cranky whine 

“Rami..”

“I don’t wanna” The little sulked, giving his leg a kick from where it was rested on the bed, the towel still wrapped around his body as he laid down, having flopped back once Joe was gone 

“Why not? You know Joe would listen” 

“Don’t wanna annoy him..” 

“Bud, you could never-“ 

“Is that my phone?” 

Joe, standing with his hands on his hips, the rattle firmly in his left hand as he watched Rami with a grin. Rami lifted his head up to see the ginger and quickly passed the phone forward with a small tremble 

“‘I sorry” He whimpered, handing it back as his stared wide eyed at Joe 

“No, no bud, it’s alright” Joe smiled sadly and took the phone, resting a hand on Rami’s tummy and patting it as he finished up the phone call with Sami. Joe shouldn’t take it to heart, he knew that, but Rami looked so scared, and for what? Because he was being cheeky? Poor boy probably got some of Big Rami’s self hatred and self-consciousness along with him. Which really showed how much Rami... hated himself... and his little side. The fear in his eyes didn’t show the lack of trust for Joe, it showed the lack of trust for him just being little and doing those cheeky things. Which sucked

“Okay, Bye Sami! You wanna say bye, buddy” Joe didn’t stop his gentle patting as he put the phone up too Rami’s face, who mumbled a quick goodbye, Sami saying one back, and Joe then hanging up “I found your rattle baby” He lifted it up from where he had rested it to pat Rami’s tummy, because okay, sue him, it was cute. Rami was undeniably skinny, they all were at the moment, but Rami just looked extra skinny because of how shorter he was than the others. Joe had seen old photos of him and Sami, and they had both had that tiny little bit of chub that Rami’s little side suited so well

Joe passed the rattle too Rami, who took it with a small ‘ta’, calming down slowly, and instantly tried to eat the round area of the rattle, shoving it in his mouth as if it was the most comfortable thing to be trying to chew on hard plastic 

“You got a real oral fixation, huh?” Joe rubbed his tummy before standing up to grab Rami’s pyjamas, Rami giving a small giggle at Joe behind his treat 

“We could get you some thing for that, y’know” Joe proposed, and little Rami just shrugged. He would talk to him about it later, and also talk to Big Rami about it, because it felt wrong to make decision for his younger counterpart and not talk to his adult side beforehand 

“Alright buddy, pyjamas now” Joe said, and soon enough, which is something he couldn’t say when he had to dress his nephews when they were babies, god could they wriggle, Rami was all dressed up in his footies, Rami almost half asleep as his eyes started to droop more and more by the passing second 

Joe gently took the rattle out of his hand and tucked the little one into bed slowly, trying his hardest not to disturb him from his slumber. He gently kissed Rami on the forehead and climbed into the small bed himself. The trailers weren’t big, he could say that, but the bed was big enough for them both too lay down at least a bit comfortably if they positioned themselves right. Thankfully for Joe, they both were tiny at the moment, so they could easily just slit together in the bed.

—

Filming was tough, like really tough, it was so tiring on some days, or other days it would scar you for life with what they had to do. Joe was having a bad day, everyone was. Rami was even having a bad day, everyone there was having a bad day, so as soon as they wrapped for the day, Joe instantly hugged Rami from behind and gently smelled his neck. 

Joe was in his heat. Like most Alphas, when in heat they wanted to be near their Omega. It was no different for Big type Alphas, they wanted to be near their Little type Omegas at all times when in their heat. Joe had been protective of his Little One all day, growling when anyone got to close to him, always finding it hard to step away from him, even if it was in character. Snafu and Sledge were Betas, respectfully, and they had to act like it with each other. But it was so hard to step away from Rami, who could’ve easily slipped whilst he wasn’t there and someone else could try to claim him 

“Joe? You alright?” Rami, Big Rami, who still had his faint scent of Little as a whole, asked gently, patting Joe’s hand that was wrapped around his tiny waist 

Joe just sighed contently and nodded “I’m in heat” he mumbled into Rami’s neck “‘m sorry”

“Oh..” Rami said softly “It’s okay, Sami gets like this too” Joe didn’t feel threatened by the Littles twin because that’s what they were, twins, of course they probably had their bad days growing up, Joe did with his siblings, but he knew siblings, whatever Type they were, were different around each other

Joe just smiled slightly and nodded, the temptation to lift Rami up into his arms and take him back into his trailer so they could cuddle for the rest of the day was so very tempting. His Big side was screaming for him to do just that, because Joe! Little, right there! One that trusts and knows you! 

But Joe didn’t want to force Rami into headspace, that was dangerous for any Type. 

Their director called to start getting back to filming, and Joe felt a bang of regret when he slowly let go of Rami, who he got a look of properly when he let go: He was smiling, that small little smile Little Rami always did because he was just the shyest, cutest thing 

Joes heart did at least five backflips, and he squeezed Rami’s skinny hand gently before getting back into his starting position. 

—

“Cut! Alright, we are done for the day” 

Thank fucking finally. 

Joe dipped the helmet off his head and rushed towards Rami quickly, the two crashing together in a hug as Rami turned around at the sound of Joe’s running. They hugged for a few seconds, Joe gently rocking back and fourth before lifting Rami up onto his hip effortlessly, making his squeak as the other guys laughed at the two 

“Joe! Put me down!” Rami complained, but he was laughing, and it was so throaty and cute just like when he was Little and Joe’s Big heart swooned again 

“Nope” Joe said finally, spinning around a few times just to hear Rami’s squeaks of surprise and the other boys laughing at them. Joe grinned over his shoulder at the others and gave them a wink, before turning back to Rami and giving him a cheeky grin 

“Joe? What are you doing- JOE!” Rami screamed when he felt the first few wiggling fingers on his tummy, making Rami giggle so suddenly as he flopped forwards and rested his head on Joe’s shoulder to least try to get the wriggling evil fingers away from his sensitive tum. 

He could feel himself slowly slipping into headspace, and it wasn’t a bad feeling. The fuzziness was welcomed into Rami’s head, feeling like a blanket had just been draped over his body and he was just so at peace, even as he giggled uncomfortably at Joe’s evil tickling. He was soon under, so deep into headspace he was sure he’d never been this young. His giggling changed, from his normal deeper laugh to his throaty, husky Little laughs, making Joe stop as he realised what had happened 

The others must’ve too, because Rami was sure he heard a small ‘aww’ from his heads place on Joeys shoulder. He didn’t care, he was comfy, he had had a good laugh, his body was all long and droopy and tired whilst his brain had a nice fuzzy feel to it and oh god he was so small 

“Rami?” Joe asked gently, the ghost of a smile echoing in his voice 

“Joey” Rami mumbled back, gently bring a fist to rub at his eyes tiredly and give a long yawn. Being this small was tiring, who would’ve known 

“Oh your tiny, huh?” Joey, ever the mind reader, bounced him gently, patting his backside softly as they started to walk 

Rami just mumbled something or other in response, listening as they got further and further away from the others and to their director. He knew it was him because he felt the hand that would always rest on his shoulder whenever he was near, gently place itself in its normal position and gave a squeeze as Joe explained something with big words and soon enough they were being told to go back to the trailer which Rami couldn’t’v been more pleased about, really. 

A few more minutes of walking, and soon enough Rami was laid down on the bed, Joe helping take all of his costume off. 

“Your so lazy” Joe cooed as he finally got the Snafu shirt off his boy “Do you plan on helping, Mr?” Joe teased as he poked Rami’s belly button gently, making him squeak and let out a few giggled before going back to being all tired and droopy “I guess not” 

Joe hadn’t even been with a Little that was so deep in headspace that they couldn’t talk. Rami went young normally anyway, around 1-2 if pushing it, but Rami now was almost a newborn, he was so tiny it was shocking a Little could go down that far. Joe had to be careful, as much as his Big side was screaming at him to jump around in joy because it finally got what it wanted, Rami was so young he didn’t even know if he could hold his head up properly- 

Holy fuck, wasn’t that a scary fact

Joe was as quick as he could be with Rami’s camo bottoms, pulling them off with ease as Rami gave tint whined at the feeling and then started to kick his lips when he saw Joe appear in his vision again. Said ginger watched in fascination as Rami kicked his legs and looked up at him with those big blue eyes shining with adoration and trust. Rami subtly stuffed a few fingers in his mouth to chew on as she babbled passed his head that was going wet with his drool 

“You are tiny” Joe states the obvious, smiling down as Rami kicked his legs that hit more “Your so small, I can’t get over it” He grinned, patting Rami’s knee as his legs calmed down with exhaustion, climbing onto the bed and sitting next to Rami, who shoved his face into Joe’s side as the ginger grabbed his phone to text Sami 

“Oh I’m so sorry sir, am I not paying attention to you?” Joe teased down at the boy as he started to knaw on the hem of his shirt “Hey, your not a little goat, leave my shirt alone!” Joe pushes Rami’s fave off of his clothes gently, making the boy whine as he was forced gently into his back once again, giving out whines and little kicks of his leg as he tried to turn around again 

Joe chuckled at his antics, and went to go change his shirt. Because ew, baby slobber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joe: “I would die for him. I would literally kill for him- ew he got his slobber on me ://“ 
> 
> Same Joe, same
> 
> Also SAMI APPRECIATION

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beans!
> 
> it’s out, properly! I would like to thank ‘Bananagirl1’ for requesting I put this as a separated story because the chapters would get to long in my One-Shots series (which is still up is u want a one-shot;) ), and for everyone who read this one! If ur new or old to my work, please tell me how u feel about these! Ur comments really do help my writing skills improve to give u all better chapters! Did u like it? Did u not? Please tell me in the comments below ;p


End file.
